Out Of Uniform
by Aqua-Pacifica
Summary: Re-work of version posted on SS. Lee goes undercover at a Halloween party, but things do not go as planned.


Out of Uniform by Pauline

Thanks to Joy for letting me borrow Lee's outfit.

Lee Crane stood in front of the full length mirror and shook his head in disapproval. Surely Admiral Johnson could have found a more suitable costume. The black, close fitting, one piece costume with a white skeleton printed on it was far too tight in Lee's opinion, displaying more of his anatomy than he approved of.

Lee's assignment was to attend the annual Halloween party hosted by Admiral William Forrest at his mansion in the leafy suburbs of NW Washington. As Chief of Naval Research, Forrest had access to information on all developments at the Office of Naval Research labs in Arlington. Washington was never free of rumours, both true and untrue, and the latest was that Admiral Forrest was selling off some of the information and new technology being developed in those labs. No proof having been found at his office, that left the house, and the head of ONI had called upon one of his best operatives. Somehow Johnson had managed to obtain an invitation for Lee and had informed him that fancy dress was expected. Making it easy, he'd even had a costume delivered. Now, studying himself in the mirror, Lee wished that he'd turned the assignment down.

ooOoo

Lee pulled into the curb and killed the engine, then adjusted the black and white eye mask that covered the upper half of his face before he reached for the door handle. It wasn't the job that bothered him, it was his disguise. Trust Johnson to have arranged this for Halloween….

Taking a minute to check out the huge, three story house and what looked like a half acre of lawn, Lee couldn't help wondering how Forrest could afford such an expansive property and lavish lifestyle. Maybe the rumours were true; he'd certainly gone all out for this occasion. The porch and front yard were strung with thousands of lights and ghoulish decorations. Guests with champagne glasses in their hands were already wandering in and out of the front door, congregating outside, making their voices heard over the sound of 'Bad Moon Rising' filtering out from somewhere in the house. As he approached the open door, Lee hoped that there wouldn't be anyone here that he knew. Luckily, he had never met Admiral Forrest, so there would be no surprises there. Then a horrible thought struck him and he almost turned around; what if Admiral Stark showed up? He didn't need _that_ complication. Better to get in, make a quick recon, find whatever Forrest used as an office, and then get out as quickly as he could.

Tagging onto the end of a group of people entering the house, he slipped inside without drawing attention to himself. Although the young captain was used to attending functions, he never really enjoyed them. He would rather be back aboard _Seaview_ , where he was in his element; commanding the most powerful submarine in the world was child's play compared to this. He still wasn't comfortable and would have preferred a less revealing costume. Why couldn't Johnson have gotten him a Dracula costume with a nice long cloak that he could have hidden under? Sometimes he thought that the director of ONI enjoyed getting him into these situations.

Moving down the entrance hall, Lee walked through the stylish archway to the drawing room. The house was decorated in the French style and a large gilt mirror hung above the marble fireplace. A waitress in a Playboy Bunny outfit approached him with a tray of drinks.

"Champagne, sir?"

"Thank you." Lee smiled and took one of the glasses. He took a sip as he looked around at the other guests. People were standing around in small groups talking, while others were dancing. With the costumes and masks, it would be difficult to identify anyone and hopefully would make it equally difficult for anyone to recognise him. He noted with a small sigh of relief that there were a few others with outfits that left little to the imagination, including a couple of Tarzans and what he thought was Lady Godiva. Whoever this was, the scantily clad woman currently had a circle of admirers. Anyone that believed Washington was uptight and staid wasn't invited to this party, obviously. Lee thought that even if Forrest wasn't found to be a bad guy, he had a bunch of interesting friends.

He'd been quickly briefed on the layout of the first floor, and no-one took much notice of Lee as he meandered across the room towards the Admiral's study. He wanted to get this over with and get out of the costume as soon as possible.

"Well, hello there." A woman dressed in a figure hugging red cat suit, black knee high boots and wearing red devil horns in her long black hair intercepted him, taking hold of his arm. Red contact lenses regarded him with avid interest, the eyes looking him up and down.

 _So much for a quick in and out._ Lee smiled politely. "Hello...?"

"Fiona," she told him, draping herself against him. She held out her hand and Lee took it, her fingers, with blood-red nails curling around his. The cat suit couldn't have been a closer fit if it had been sprayed on.

"Lee," he replied.

"Are you a friend of Admiral Forrest?" she asked, taking another drink.

"Not exactly. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's the one in the top hat and cape, standing over there." She pointed with her glass, spilling some of the liquid out onto the carpet. The woman appeared slightly tipsy and Lee wondered how long she had been at the party. "Oh, I hope you're not a friend of Mrs Forrest, or should I say Lady Godiva," she said, giggling. "I've heard she likes to play the field. It's all her money, you know, so hubby lets her do whatever she wants as long as he gets his share. Not one of her boy toys, are you?"

"No, I'm a friend of a friend," Lee replied, trying to disengage himself from the woman's clutches. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Fiona." Lee moved away towards the buffet, pretending interest in the ghoulish selection of snacks and dips on offer.

A woman in a skimpy green fairy costume stepped up beside him. "Try the mummy rolls, they're one of the safer options. Unlike Catwoman there."

Lee just managed to stop himself from laughing out loud. To hide it, he picked up one of the hot dogs wrapped in pastry and took a bite.

"I'm Ginny, nice to meet you."

"A pleasure, Ginny," Lee put down his glass and extended a hand. He didn't offer his name. He didn't want too many people knowing it, even if they didn't have a surname to go with it. To keep from seeming completely unfriendly he studied his new acquaintance. She had chosen a ballet tutu in a bright green shade, complete with jewelled bodice. Shapely legs were clad in green tights, the legs shod in flat ballet slippers. Completing the look was a pair of frilly gloves and large fairy wings. A green curly wig hung down below her shoulders, the curls pulled close to her face. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "You certainly dressed for the occasion."

Green eyes travelled up to his as she laughingly said, "Thanks. I like yours, too."

Lee felt himself blush. "Thanks, it was a last minute thing."

Ginny nodded understanding. "You didn't choose it?"

"No," Lee shook his head.

"Well it's very... becoming."

In the act of taking another bite of mummy roll, he gulped and choked on the tiny piece of food. Now acutely embarrassed, he was only too aware of how ' _becoming_ ' his costume was. Although he wasn't a prude, he wasn't in the habit of displaying his credentials quite so obviously.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" Ginny asked with concern.

Lee tried to take a drink, but he inhaled at the wrong moment and the bubbles went up his nose, making him cough even more and making his eyes water. _Great! Now he was really drawing attention to himself. He needed to get out of there fast._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Ginny apologised, handing him several napkins.

"E'cus...me," he choked out and made a quick exit.

"Of course," Ginny said to his back.

ooOoo

3,000 miles away, there was another holiday party taking place. With over a hundred crew, plus admin and support staff, the annual NIMR Halloween party had out-grown the cafeteria. This year it was being held in the new conference centre which had recently been completed. Fancy dress was optional, but most of the guests had entered the spirit of things and there were some impressive costumes.

Admiral Nelson scowled as he looked around the room in search of his officers. Spying Chip Morton with his current girlfriend, Lindsey Jamieson, Nelson made his way across the room towards them. He exchanged words with guests and crew members along the way, taking his time, but there was still no sign of his captain.

"Chip, where's Commander Crane?" Nelson almost demanded as he approached the blond.

"I'm not sure, sir," Chip replied apologetically.

Nelson frowned. Lee and Chip were close friends and usually arrived together. "Have you spoken to him today?"

"No, sir. I was picking Lindsey up, so we arranged to meet here," Chip explained. "I don't know what Lee's plans were."

Nelson looked at his watch. Lee was not in the habit of arriving late.

"Should I call him? Maybe he's having car trouble," Chip suggested.

"The way he treats that car, it wouldn't dare break down. I'll call security and see if he's left a message. Nice to see you, Miss Jamieson. If you'll both excuse me." Nelson hurried towards the foyer and a telephone.

ooOoo

Once Lee had managed to get himself back under control, he slipped back into the party and finding the study door unlocked, darted inside unobserved. The room was dark, but he didn't dare switch on a light. Going to the window, he closed the drapes before switching on the small pen light that he had strapped to his ankle; he'd figured that no-one would be paying attention to his feet.

He started his search with the large antique mahogany replica desk, surprised to find that it wasn't locked. If Forrest did have anything incriminating inside, he wasn't worried about keeping it secured. Hearing voices outside the door, he froze and switched off the light. Stepping back into the shadows, he listened and waited, ready to make a break for the door if necessary.

After a moment, he relaxed and returned to his search. He had just found a secret compartment when there was again a noise outside the door and it opened.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" A tall man stood silhouetted in the open door. Then light flooded the room, dazzling Lee temporarily.

 _Shit!_ The man, dressed in Victorian attire, complete with top hat and cane, was blocking his escape. It was definitely the last person Lee wanted to see, the one that Fiona had identified as Admiral Forrest. _What was the penalty for assaulting an admiral?_ Lee wondered. Especially if the admiral was innocent and so far, he hadn't found anything incriminating. He knew that if he was identified, he would be on his own, ONI would deny all knowledge.

After a moment of silence in which they both stared at each other in shock, Lee grabbed the antique leather office chair and made a break towards the door, ramming the chair forward. Forrest raised the only weapon he had at hand - the cane. He grunted loudly as the chair hit his legs, but managed to catch Lee across the bridge of his nose.

Lee tasted blood. He sagged against the door frame, the pain almost causing him to pass out. Forrest had pushed the chair aside and was turning to attack again. Lee pushed off and staggered out the door.

"Stop him," a loud voice yelled over the noise of the party.

"Quick, this way," a female voice said and Lee was grabbed and pulled towards a pair of French doors. They emerged out onto a lawn. "Run!" the female voice encouraged. They took off in the direction she indicated.

As his vision cleared he saw the green fairy wings first as she ran alongside him. It was Ginny.

"I need to get to my car," he protested.

"No way can you get to the front of the house, they'd be on you in a New York minute. We'll arrange for the rental company to pick it up. I take it you didn't rent it in your real name?"

"Of course not," he spat. He pulled to a halt and lent against a tree. "Who are you?"

"Your back up. Admiral Johnson sends his regards." She shoved a wad of tissues into his hand.

He could hear voices and a dog barking. Glancing back toward the house, he could see a group of people searching the garden.

Ginny led him through the trees surrounding the back yard, across a road and into a wooded area. She rummaged in the shrubbery and came out with a holdall. "I've got a first-aid kit."

"I'm okay, we don't have time..." Lee protested.

Opening the holdall, she pulled out a packaway jacket and a torch. "Here," she shoved the holdall at him. "Down there, under the bridge, there's a creek, you can clean up. There's a uniform in the bag, I suggest you get out of that costume."

Lee stared at her in surprise. "Were you planning for this?"

She pulled the jacket on over her costume. ""It never hurts to be prepared. Hurry up, my car is one street over."

"Thanks," Lee grabbed the bag and moved further into the cover of the trees. He turned on the torch and shone it in the direction she had indicated. There was a small brick bridge with a shallow creek. He splashed his face with the cold water before quickly changing into the uniform shirt and pants he found in the holdall. Stuffing the blood stained costume into the holdall, he rejoined Ginny at the edge of the trees. He crouched down beside her, looking out into the dark blue haze of night, occasionally illuminated by the beam of a headlight from nearby passing traffic.

"Can you make it?" she asked. "We need to get out of here."

"Yes, I'm fine," he nodded, straightening. "Which way?"

"This way."

ooOoo

Lee collapsed into the passenger seat, rested his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes. His head was throbbing.

"Where are you staying?" Ginny asked as she got in behind the wheel.

"I'm not; I came straight from ONI headquarters."

"Great. I don't know what Admiral Johnson is going to say when he sees you." She started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

"He won't be happy that I didn't complete the mission."

"You certainly have a knack for getting into trouble."

Lee opened his eyes and turned his head to looked at her. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, yes, Commander, we know each other," she said, laughing as she pulled off her green wig, tossed it into the rear of the car and shook out her long, dark brown hair.

"Sophie!" Lee blinked; _of course she'd seemed familiar_.

"Guilty as charged," she said, moving the car smoothly through traffic. "At the risk of getting my head bitten off, do you need a hospital?" she asked, smiling.

"No, I just need a coffee and a couple of aspirin," he told her. _And maybe an ice-pack._ He wanted to get back to Santa Barbara as soon as possible. Admiral Nelson wouldn't be happy that he had missed the annual Institute Halloween party for this. _And I still have to explain to Johnson._

"Okay, but I think you should see a doctor."

"That's the least of my worries right now."

ooOoo

Admiral Johnson glared at Crane. "What the devil happened, Commander?"

Johnson had waited to get a report; it was after Midnight now. That made what he had to say even worse. "I'm sorry, sir, I got careless and almost got caught," Lee apologised as he stood in front of Johnson's desk. Even though he had changed clothes and cleaned up, he knew he looked a mess, both eyes were turning black and his face was swollen.

"Humph, I don't suppose you managed to find anything?"

"Sorry, sir, I didn't have time to complete my search."

"Very well, Commander, we'll have to think of something else. You had better get yourself checked out."

"I'm fine, sir," Lee insisted.

You don't look it," Johnson growled. "Nelson will have my head if I don't make you see a doctor."

Lee smiled. "Yes, sir." Jamieson would have a fit when he saw him; he would just have to avoid the doctor until things improved.

Johnson turned to Sophie. "Miss Carson, see that Commander Crane gets medical attention."

"Sir, I am perfectly capable of-" Lee started to protest.

"Commander Crane," Johnson interrupted, "do as you are told," he ordered gruffly.

"Aye, sir," they answered in unison.

ooOoo

Nelson was almost breathing fire as he yelled down the phone at the director of ONI. "Johnson, where's my captain?" he demanded.

"Now, calm down, Harriman. Crane was running a little errand for me, things got a little complicated," Johnson told him.

"How complicated? What the devil have you gotten him into this time?" Nelson exploded. Surely Johnson could have found someone else to do his dirty work for a change.

"I have an agent looking after him, he'll be fine."

"Meaning what exactly?" Nelson asked impatiently. If Lee was hurt again, he would personally kill Johnson and take pleasure in doing so.

"I can't tell you what he was doing. He's a bit bruised, but I'm sure there's no concussion," Johnson assured him.

Nelson growled, feeling his blood pressure rising. "You still haven't answered my question, where is he? I'll send the Flying Sub to pick him up." He wasn't prepared to take Johnson's word; he wanted Lee in sickbay.

"Harry, it's late, let the man get some sleep. I'll have him call you tomorrow."

"I'm not happy about this, Johnson." Nelson looked at his watch. "Lee had better call in the morning." He slammed the phone down, cursing Johnson.

ooOoo

In the naval medical centre emergency room, Lee sat on the exam table with an ice pack held to his face while a doctor looked at his X-Rays. His energy was starting to wane and he just wanted to crash. He'd flown into Washington earlier in the day and gone straight to headquarters. Then from there he had gone to the party. He'd had nothing to eat except toast for breakfast before he'd left and a quick coffee at the airport before picking up his hire car and driving to ONI.

"You're lucky, there's no fracture," the doctor told him as he turned off the light box and turned to face Lee. "I'll prescribe some pain medication and then you are clear to go. I would have preferred to admit you for observation, but since you've said that's out of the question, at least take it easy for a few days."

"I will, Doc. Thank you," Lee said as he slid down from the exam table.

The doctor wrote out the prescription and handed it to him. "You can get this filled at the pharmacy."

Lee accepted the paper and went in search of Sophie, who had insisted on waiting for him. He would need to find a hotel room for the night, although he doubted that would be easy on Halloween. He found Sophie in the relatives waiting area, smiling as he spotted the bright green costume under the jacket cover-up. She came to her feet as he entered.

"They're letting you out?"

"Yeah, but the doc wants me to take it easy for a day or two. I guess I need to find a room," he couldn't quite stifle a yawn.

"I have a suite at the Hilton, if you don't mind sharing."

"A suite?" Lee asked in surprise.

"Yes," she laughed. "Compliments of you know who. It seems that Admiral Johnson is one step ahead of you this time." She took his arm and started towards the door.

Lee shrugged, too tired to argue.

ooOoo

The twin bedded room was small, but Lee didn't care, he fell onto one of the beds and kicked off his shoes without bothering to undo them.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Sophie asked.

"It may have escaped your notice, but I don't have any pajamas," he told her without moving from where he had fallen. "Unless you have any more surprises up your sleeve?"

"I promise not to ravish you," Sophie teased. "But if you need me, I'll be right across the living room."

"Thanks, I'll be fine."

After she had left and he heard the shower in the shared bathroom, he sat up and shrugged off his leather jacket that he had stashed in his locker at ONI. Looking around for somewhere to hang it, he opted for the back of a chair. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, laying them across the bottom of the bed, then crawled under the blankets. He'd have to try and get a flight first thing tomorrow, but now he needed sleep. After adjusting the pillows, he closed his eyes and snuggled down into the bedding. The tablets that Sophie had bullied him into taking were kicking in and the pain had faded to a dull ache.

ooOoo

"Lee do you want anything from Room Service?" Sophie called. At least this hotel had 24 hour service, she'd checked on that. The fluffy bathrobe provided by the hotel had come in handy, too. She finished towelling off her hair while she waited for his response.

Getting no answer, she walked over to the open doorway of Lee's room. She smiled when she found him asleep. Even with the bruising and two black eyes, he was an extremely good looking man. She knew he had his hands full with Admiral Nelson and _Seaview_. What had made him choose to become an ONI agent, she wondered.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the other bed, watching him. She remembered the first time they had met; he'd been injured that time too. She also remembered how stubborn he'd been, only reluctantly accepting her help. Once they were safely aboard _Seaview_ , she had hardly seen him again. Now fate or ONI had thrown them together on another mission.

Her fingers itched to reach out and touch him. She wondered what he would say if he woke and found her watching him. She shook her head, she was an experienced agent and this was just another assignment; _don't get involved._ With a heartfelt sigh, she stood, but still hesitated. Maybe she should stay close, just in case he needed something in the night-

"What are you doing?"

Realising that he was awake, she blushed. "Watching you," she admitted sheepishly.

"I'm fine, go to bed," he told her firmly.

"Yes, sir," she said softly, reluctantly headed for her own room.

ooOoo

He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe. Panicked, he struggled to free himself from the covers as he gasped for air. In a daze, Lee opened his eyes and looked around the room. Slowly things came into focus and he remembered where he was, and what had happened. His nose was blocked and his mouth was parched. He took in a lung full of air and sat waiting for his heart rate to return to somewhere near normal.

Throwing off the covers, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He was desperate for a drink. Wearing only his skivvies, he got up and filled the water glass he found in the bathroom, and drank it down quickly. There was a coffee pot and cups on the sink. While he waited for the pot to boil he tore open a sachet of coffee and emptied it into a cup, along with one of sugar.

 _What time was it?_ He looked at his watch; he hadn't gotten to bed until nearly three am. It was now just after five. He sank down into the chair with a groan. It was too soon to take another pain pill; he was surprised to find himself wishing that Jamie was here with a sedative to help him sleep. Coffee wasn't going to help, he realised, and Jamie would most certainly not approve. _Pull it together, Crane_ , he chided himself.

Coffee made, he took it back to bed; not something he usually indulged in.

"Commander, are you all right?" A sleepy Sophie wandered into the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"That's okay," Sophie sauntered over and sat on the bed, sweeping her hair back off her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay; you should go back to bed. One of us needs to get some sleep," he told her.

"Maybe I should stay...in case."

"Sophie, if I need anything I can get it myself." Lee was beginning to get exasperated with her fussing. He slipped further down under the covers and closed his eyes, hoping that she would take the hint.

"Alright, Commander. Good night."

He felt the release of pressure as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room, softly closing the door. From the tone of her voice he knew that he had probably upset her. He was aware that he was coming across as angry and cross. From their previous meetings he'd found himself attracted to Sophie. No way could he act on those feelings. She was after all under orders from Johnson - and a fellow agent. It would be highly unprofessional… but under other circumstances... he feel asleep, and knew no more.

ooOoo

Emerging from the bathroom several hours later, Lee was met by the smell of coffee, making his stomach rumble. A room service cart stood in the suite lounge and Sophie was already eating.

"I ordered breakfast, didn't think you'd want to eat in the restaurant. Forrest probably has people out looking for you and it's going to be hard to disguise those bruises," she pointed out.

Lee nodded. "Thanks. Sorry I'm bit your head off last night. Let's just say I wasn't at my best."

Sophie gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it, Lee. This isn't entirely your fault. I was supposed to cover your back and I didn't, I'm sorry."

Lee poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Yeah, well however you look at it, I messed up." He couldn't help feeling frustrated and angry with himself for his failure to complete the assignment. He'd really screwed up this time. And he still had to explain to Admiral Nelson.

"Eat," Sophie ordered. "We can talk about it later."

There was a selection of cereal, fresh fruit and croissants. Lee chose cereal and emptied it into a bowl and added milk.

"Try the croissants," Sophie suggested as she took a delicate bite of her own.

His blocked nose and head ache had dulled his appetite.

Lee scowled, still thinking about his feelings toward her. It wouldn't do to let her know how he was feeling, so he

compensated by taking a croissant and spreading it with butter. Taking a bite, he had to agree, they were delicious. His mood lightened a bit.

"I took your keys and picked up your rental car while you were asleep. It's in the parking garage," she informed him.

"You shouldn't have done that, they may have been watching it." Another thought struck him. "How'd you know which one it was?"

Sophie shrugged. "I'm pretty good at these kinds of things too, you know. And I made sure I wasn't followed." She was interrupted by the telephone. "I'll get it," Sophie said, getting up.

He watched her pick up the receiver, wondering who would be calling at this time of the morning. He had his suspicions, though. After a brief conversation, she hung up.

"Admiral Johnson needs you to call Admiral Nelson ASAP," she informed him.

"In other words, he's had his ear bent by Nelson." Lee smiled; he'd been on the receiving end of Nelson's temper a few times. He looked at his watch, doing a mental calculation; Santa Barbara was three hours behind Washington. "I'll call him later." _Time enough to get up the courage._

ooOoo

It wasn't the most pleasant conversation he'd ever had. He'd let Nelson do most of the talking, putting in an occasional "yes, sir" and "no, sir" when it seemed required. He had insisted that he didn't need help, but Nelson had been equally insistent and had sent Chief Sharkey and Kowalski in the Flying Sub to pick him up. Now all he had to do was get to the marina to meet them.

He had left the keys to his hire car at reception and they had taken Sophie's. The hotel had allowed them to leave by the back entrance and so far they seemed to be away clear. Lee glanced out of the rear window as Sophie pulled out onto the freeway.

"Okay? She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, no sign of anyone following," he said, settling back in the seat. He stared out of the windshield, there wasn't much to see, only buildings and freeways. The journey continued in silence, they hadn't talked any more about what had gone wrong with the assignment. Failure did not sit well with him. He was supposed to be an experienced operative, yet he'd let Johnson and everyone down. At least he'd managed to maintain his anonymity. As far as he was concerned, it was his fault, he shouldn't need anyone to back him up. But he was definitely glad he'd had it, this time.

"Stop it," Sophie admonishing, giving him a sideways glance.

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking. Stop blaming yourself."

"Then who do I blame? Because of me, Forrest knows that we're onto him."

"Not at all. The _Washington Times_ was quick to run a story about an "attempted burglary at high ranking Naval officer's home" this morning. Johnson may have had a hand in that, I think he's probably got half a dozen DC reporters in his pocket. Anyway, Forrest will just think it was a clever burglar using the party and costumes as convenient cover," she reasoned. "After all, you hadn't broken into anything yet."

"I hope you're right." Lee ran a hand through his hair and winced, his headache was returning full force. He wished that the whole mess had never happened.

She gave a slight shake of her head. "The marina is coming up, what now?"

"Park and we'll walk. Sharkey will have moored the _Flying Sub_ somewhere secluded."

ooOoo

"Skipper, what happened? Are you all right, sir?" Kowalski couldn't contain himself when he saw the captain's injuries. He'd been waiting for them near the entrance to the marina, while Sharkey had remained with FS1.

"I'm fine, Kowalski," Lee grunted, giving his standard reply.

"Yes, sir," Kowalski conceded reluctantly. He doubted that his CO was 'fine', those bruises had to hurt and he wondered what other injuries the captain might have. He watched as he turned to the woman 'Ski remembered from a previous mission. He'd extracted them both from Mexico.

"Agent Carson, you are officially relieved, Petty Officer Kowalski will take it from here," Crane joked.

"Yes, sir. Nice to see you again, ma'am." Kowalski grinned, hovering at Lee's side.

"Nice to see you too, Kowalski." She took Lee's hand and gave it a squeeze. "So, I guess this is goodbye, take care of him, 'Ski."

"Oh, so you don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"That's debatable, Commander," she replied with a playful smile.

The captain's laughter surprised Kowalski. He didn't usually tolerate people fussing. Kowalski considered whether he should back off and give them some privacy, but knowing what the XO would do if he let anything happen to Crane, he didn't dare let the man out of his sight.

Crane was still smiling. "Good bye, Sophie, and thanks."

"A pleasure working with you, Commander," she responded formally.

"Isn't it about time you called me Lee?"

Sophie glanced around her. "Never know who might be listening. Do me a favour, try and stay out of trouble; I might not be there next time."

"I'll try." Lee took her hand. "Take care of yourself, Sophie."

"You bet." She took a step closer and grabbed his jacket lapels, pulling him into a zealous kiss, then stepped back. "See you around, Lee." She spun around and walked away.

Crane stood for a moment watching her go before turning to Kowalski. "Let's go, 'Ski."

"Aye, sir." Smiling to himself, Kowalski headed off towards where the Chief was waiting with FS1.

ooOoo

Lee settled himself into the rear passenger seat of FS1 leaving a somewhat surprised Kowalski to take the co-pilot's chair. Hiding a smile at the rating's slightly shocked expression, Lee inclined his head and busied himself with fastening his safety harness. If there had been only the two of them, Lee would have taken the bunk. His headache had not been helped by the walk in bright sunlight to the far end of the marina where Sharkey had concealed the yellow craft away from prying eyes. The Chief's shocked face when he caught sight of Lee's purple bruises and bruised skin had been a picture, but he'd kept his mouth shut after being swiftly admonished by Lee that he didn't hurt as bad as it looked. Knowing the Chief's tendency to embellish the truth, the last thing Lee needed was an exaggeration of his injuries spread around the Institute.

Glancing up, he caught Kowalski studying him, but the rating made no comment as he took his seat and turned to face forward in preparation for departure. No doubt there would be a reception committee waiting for him when they arrived at the institute and Lee resigned himself to the idea of having to subject himself to Jamie's scrutiny. It wasn't that Lee didn't appreciate everything that the doctor had done for him since he'd taken over as _Seaview_ 's captain, it was just that he hated spending time in Sickbay. He was a very active person and found it mind numbingly boring. Then there was the doc's obvious delight in bossing him around….

The cabin darkened as Sharkey submerged the Flying Sub and the daylight was replaced by the shimmering light created by the reflexion of the water. Once they were in open ocean, the Chief would take the craft aloft for the flight back. FS1 made better time in the air then underwater.

Lee remembered when Admiral Nelson had first told him of his plans for the _Flying Sub_. Lee had been very doubtful, and as for cutting a hole in Seaview's keel for a hanger, Lee thought the idea was madness. However, once he'd seen the craft and flown her, she quickly became 'his baby' and he loved flying her. She had certainly proved her worth on several occasions and was now as much a part of _Seaview_ 's equipment as the mini sub and diving bell.

Enjoying the ride, Lee watched the view through the cockpit windows. Sharkey was diving to avoid the many surface vessels in the area around the marina. There was an amazing amount of life in the waters around the marina, even basking sharks and seals. Lee had dived with seals; they were very inquisitive and playful creatures that sometimes interacted with divers. They typically remained submerged for ten minutes and reached a depth of 160 feet, he recalled with a smile. Lee had found himself getting more involved with the scientific side of his job, no longer content with just being a sub jockey. He often went out on dives to collect specimens or investigate underwater anomalies. Despite all the injuries he'd suffered, Lee loved his job. _Seaview_ and the institute had become his home, his family and he was looking forward to getting there, even if it did mean that he had to face a lecture from his friends.

ooOoo

Lee looked from Chip to Nelson and heaved a sigh. "I'm telling you, Admiral, I'm fine. I don't need to see Jamie. The doctor at the hospital said that there was no fracture or concussion, just told me to rest for a few days, I can do that at home."

Chip folded his arms and regarded him dubiously, while Nelson's look of exaggerated patience told him that the admiral was not convinced.

"Commander Crane." Nelson lent forward across his desk. "I don't want to argue with you, please, humour me?"

Lee rested back in the chair. Why did he always have to go through this every time he was hurt? Of course, he knew that he couldn't win, he would have to give in and visit Dr Jamieson's lair.

Nelson sat with his arms resting on the desk as he watched Lee. He was trying hard to hide his amusement, but the sparkle in his blue eyes betrayed him. "Well, Lee, what are you waiting for?"

His tone was light, teasing, but Lee knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Yes, they had clashed before and Lee could be just as stubborn as Nelson. But when it came down to it, he was Lee's boss and CO, as well as his friend.

"All right, Admiral, I'll go see Jamie," Lee conceded as he pushed to his feet. When Chip made a move to follow him, he glared at him. "I don't need an escort, Mr Morton."

Chip snorted. "Begging your pardon, sir, but are you sure you don't have a concussion, 'cause it seems to me that you could use a body guard." His grin widened and pretty soon everyone was laughing.

"Very well, mother hen, if you must." Chip had been playing 'big brother' ever since the academy. Lee knew that he shouldn't expect that to change just because he was Chip's CO.

Shaking his head, he turned and headed for the door. It was good to be home.

Happy Halloween!

As always, thanks to my beta.

pg. 22


End file.
